


Full Circle

by yavannauk



Category: Smallville
Genre: Episode Related, Implied Relationships, M/M, Snippets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-04
Updated: 2009-08-04
Packaged: 2017-11-25 08:26:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/636979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yavannauk/pseuds/yavannauk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a wonder of snow and ice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Full Circle

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written during mini-nanowrimo - 11/11/08

It's a wonder of snow and ice, this crystalline structure rising above him like some alien cathedral. Lex is drawn to it. He itches to study it, to dissect it until he has all its secrets in his hands, but it's too dangerous. While it stands it gives the Traveller his power and that cannot be permitted. Still, Lex regrets what he must do, the knowledge that will be forever lost to mankind.

The cold is starting to permeate the thick coat and gloves he's wearing and Lex knows he has to finish this soon. If the Traveller can survive, even thrive in a place like this it's no wonder he's a cold-blooded monster bent on destroying everything humanity holds dear. It will feel good to put an end to the threat he poses once and for all.

The crystal seems to sing out to Lex, urging him to let it carry out its purpose. And this is his purpose too, his destiny, the culmination of everything that Veritas was established for. The Traveller must be controlled and Lex's hand will be the one to make it so. It seems only fitting.

Lex pulls Clark into his arms one last time and holds him close as the world crashes down around them both. They began in violence and they will end the same way. Come full circle, it is done.


End file.
